1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition which has a very mild action on skin and a very excellent washing power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tableware, vegetables, hair, skin and cloths of very fine and delicate fibers, such as silk, wool and acetate fibers, are generally washed by hand. Accordingly, detergents used for washing these objects are required to have a high washing power and a very mild action on skin so as not to cause chapping of the skin on hands. Polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate salts having a relatively mild action on the skin have been used for washing these objects. However, these salts are not fully satisfactory with respect to preventing irritation of skin or skin chapping. Especially, these salts in which the average mole number of added ethylene oxide units is small tend to cause irritation of skin or skin chapping.
Further, conventional liquid detergents comprising a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate salt are inferior in solution stability and are readily frozen at low temperatures. As the average alkyl chain length is increased, the solution stability becomes poorer in these detergents. Accordingly, these detergents cannot be put into practical use. Further, these detergents have an insufficient washing power with respect to oily contaminants.